


【芝诺光】〖约稿〗打架和打架到底有什么区别

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 心机太子芝x青年直男光略架空，两个人的关系大概是架友(？)，光觉得芝诺斯是个好对手，就是有的时候热情太烦人了(。)灵感来源叨叨记账(？)感谢老板的指名！
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 34





	【芝诺光】〖约稿〗打架和打架到底有什么区别

一百万，两百万，三百万…  
猫在公寓里数了半天钱的光皱着眉捶了捶自己酸痛的肩膀。  
攒钱也太慢了…  
他坐在地上，费力地把快要淹没自己的矮人棉一点点打包塞回自己的异次元包里。本来听说矮人棉市场非常好，自己跑去挖了一背包的棉花，回来正准备寄卖的时候才发现矮人棉市场已经过去了，价格便宜的要死，算了算这堆棉花才刚刚够自己来回路费和食宿，光万念俱灰地寄卖了一半的棉花，剩下的全被他塞在包里和各种木头矿石挤在一起。  
“还要多少年我才能攒够钱买房子啊…”光打开了一份白银乡的地图，角落里那个有着小片竹林和一小汤温泉的房子被他花了个大大的红圈“海德林在上，赐我个来钱快的工作吧！”

叮——  
通讯贝的提示音突兀的在哀嚎的结尾响了起来，光在棉花堆里摸了摸，掏出来了通讯贝。  
[来打架]  
切，我还以为是什么。  
光撇撇嘴，准备把通讯贝收起来。芝诺斯这家伙一天到晚没事光发信息让自己去加雷马那边和他约架，鬼才没事去又冷又没有好吃的的地方待着，况且那家伙打起架来就没完，还不如去干点有意思的事情，比如赚钱。

叮——叮——  
接二连三的信息提示音冲击着他的耳朵，光不得不再次拿起通讯贝。  
[来打架]  
[听说你缺钱？过来和我打一架，给你500万。]

500万？？？  
光用力眨了眨眼睛，不敢置信地从上往下又看了一边聊天记录，颤颤巍巍地输入：  
[你确定你没有多打一个0吗…？]

[我还拿不出来这点钱？蛮族的大英雄落魄到这种地步了吗？]

靠！统治阶级瞧不起劳动人民是吗？！  
光愤愤地用力按着屏幕。  
[洗干净(脖子)等着！我坐下一班的魔导艇去！]  
[恭候你的大驾，我的挚友。]

光拎着斧子冲出了公寓大门，直往魔导艇的驳船点冲去。

“真冷…真的是…太冷了！”光跺了跺脚，一抬头就被迎面吹来的大雪糊了一脸。他把脖子缩回毛茸茸的领口里，露在外面的眉毛一下子染上白色的冷霜。“芝诺斯这家伙…难道我还要自己走去皇宫吗！”  
青年嘀嘀咕咕，背着个大斧子缩着脖子在驳船点外徘徊着，终于等到了一辆魔导车在他身边缓缓停靠。  
“光之战士阁下，请上车。殿下在皇宫等候您多时了。  
下车为他打开车门的管家什么多余的话都没有说，只是在光坐进车后露出了一个古怪的表情。光什么都没注意到，他快速地缩进车里，落在身上的雪花因为车内温暖的热风快速融化，濡湿了他的外套。  
青年环视着车内的装饰，还是露出了微妙的窘迫的表情。虽然自己也小有积蓄，不过和帝国的王储相比，还是有着很大的差距。  
他坐在车里，努力摆出一副正襟危坐的姿势，略显拘谨的他双手放在膝盖上，垂着眼睛看着身上的水渍慢慢洇湿屁股下的座椅，还是忍不住动了动屁股。坐在前位的管家透过后视镜看到了这一幕，忍不住抿了抿嘴角，他低头看了眼通讯贝，在太子寝宫外停下了车，为光打开了车门。  
“殿下在宫殿内，您顺着这条路直走就可以到了。”管家微微躬身“殿下不喜欢宫殿里有外人待着，我们这些下人都没有办法进入，还要劳烦您自己进去了。”  
光思考了两秒芝诺斯不高兴时候的表情，瞬间理解了管家的话。他点点头，背上了斧子，向皇宫内走去。

芝诺斯的皇宫庭院看起来非常的简单，或许是因为寒冬的原因，庭院里只有些常青的树木，简洁的庭院园艺沿着主路伸展开来，而宫殿大门，就在道路的尽头。  
雪越下越大，光快步走向大门，敲了两下门后也没听见有人应门，小心翼翼地推开了厚重的大门，被铺面而来的热气熏的打了一个喷嚏。  
“哈秋——！”  
光闪身进了殿内，大门挡住了外面凛冽的风雪，他站在大门口揉了揉鼻子，一抬头便看到了从侧边一间屋子出来的芝诺斯。

“蛮族的大英雄，这么狼狈？”芝诺斯带着微妙鼻音的说道，他穿着身黑色的浴袍，烫金的浴袍系带在他的手里穿梭，系成了一个完美的扣。  
“哈——秋！你这地方也…哈秋！太冷了！”光忍不住不断地吸着鼻子，发尖上的雪水不断地滴落下来。芝诺斯挑着眉看他一个接一个的喷嚏，起身走到他身边拿下了他的斧子。  
“干什么？”他倒是不怕芝诺斯拿着斧子要干什么，男人把他的斧子靠墙立住，颇为嫌弃地打量了一下他。  
“去洗澡。”  
“哈？”  
“去洗澡，湿成这样还想着打架？”

想打架的分明就是你！我只是为了赚钱！  
光瞪了一眼他，芝诺斯压根也没在意，推开了侧边房间的门。青年向里探头，才发现里面是个巨大的浴室。  
“给你十分钟，洗干净自己。”  
光还想说些什么，人已经被推进了浴室里，大门在他的背后砰地一声关上了。

皇宫里的浴室就是不一样。  
光泡在偌大的浴池里，柠檬的香气在鼻尖环绕，蒸腾的热气让自己由内而外的彻底暖和了起来。  
等我从他这赚了钱，我就可以买下那个房子，我也要装个超大的浴池…不对，我可以用外面的温泉！纯天然，绝对比这个好！  
青年泡在池子里幻想的浑然忘我，大门却在这个时候突然被敲响。  
“你在池子里睡过去了吗？嗯？”  
光猛地反应过来，下意识地就要站起身，谁知道泡的时间有些久，起来的时候又有些用力过猛，光的腿一软，向前踉跄了两步，双手撑在了浴池的边缘，而身体的动作带着一池热水发出了巨大的哗哗水声。

芝诺斯听见了里面的动静，也不敲门，伸手便推开了大门，正好看见蒸腾的雾气中一道身影，光滑的脊背覆着紧致的肌肉，腰线微微掐紧，胯骨随着主人的动作动了动，将圆润的屁股半遮半掩的露出了水面。  
芝诺斯眯起了眼睛。

“喂！你怎么不敲门就进来了！”光一回头，看见男人站在池边，下意识地坐回水里遮住自己。  
“又不是女人，遮遮掩掩地干什么？”芝诺斯盯着水里的青年，目光深沉。

也是，光也不知道为什么自己刚才下意识地就要往水里躲。他撸了一把湿漉漉的头发，露出光洁的额头，准备起身去拿浴巾时，无奈地回头看向站着不动的男人。  
“就算我不是女性，堂堂一国太子难道还有看别人裸体的爱好吗？”  
芝诺斯沉默了半晌，转头出去了。

真是的，突然进来到底要干什么…  
光从浴池里走了出来，擦了擦头发和身子，忽然意识到了一个问题。

“喂。”  
芝诺斯坐在扶手椅里，沉默地看着壁炉，听到身后有人悄悄地叫他。  
“喂，芝诺斯！”  
他扭头，顶着一头半干不湿的棕发的脑袋从浴室门缝伸了出来。  
“我的衣服呢？”  
“穿浴袍不就得了。”  
“穿浴袍一会怎么打架啊！”青年东张西望了一圈，没看见自己的衣服，连立在墙边的斧子都不知去向。

“先穿浴袍出来，我让他们把你的衣服拿去洗了。”  
芝诺斯的手指一下一下地敲着座椅的扶手，没过一分钟，穿着白色浴袍的青年就从浴室里走了出来。

“这么弄今天来得及吗…我还想赶最后一趟魔导艇回家呢。”  
芝诺斯听着他说的话，忍不住轻笑了一声。  
“回家？你不是钱还没攒够吗？”  
“今天你给了我钱不就够了！快别废话了，今天到底什么时候干？”光往他身边走了两步，立在椅子边抱臂歪头看他。

“这么着急？”芝诺斯仰头看他，突然伸手抓住了他的浴袍带，用力一扯。  
浴袍带系成的活扣被拽开，露出了青年小麦色的皮肤。  
“芝诺斯！！”光猛地反应过来，大力地扯动浴袍，可怜的布料在两个人手间紧绷着，隐隐有撕裂的征兆。

“内裤都不穿，还真是挺着急的。”芝诺斯在两人的手臂缝隙间看到了浴袍下的风景，心情很好地开了个玩笑，“你不是说着急吗，我们现在就开始。”  
“那你倒是把我的衣服还唔…！等下！”

一拉一扯，芝诺斯轻而易举地将人拽到了自己的膝上，光颇为狼狈地一手撑在他的胸膛上，一条腿压在男人膝上，浴袍打开，泻出一片春光。  
芝诺斯伸手勾住了他的大腿，将人的双腿掰开压在自己双腿两侧，又抽出了那根碍事的带子，快速地将他的手腕捆绑在一起。

“芝诺斯！”光大力地扭动着挣扎，并没有什么效果，反而让浴袍逐渐地随着他的动作在肩头上下滑，“你到底要干什么！这样有意思吗！”

“我到底干什么？”芝诺斯的手伸进了浴袍，在挺翘地臀肉上用力捏了一把“不是说好了，和你打架么？”

光面红耳赤地挣扎着起身，却被男人一手握着腰向下按，他刚想开口，忽然感觉到了屁股间有什么突起的东西顶着自己…  
打架…这哪里是打架了！这**的分明就是妖精打架！！  
“变态！”他恶狠狠地瞪着太子，“放开我！！让我堂堂正正地和你决斗！！！”

“当初可是说好了的，五百万，我们打一架”芝诺斯的手指在他的腰际间抚摸，让不怎么敏感的青年忍不住颤抖了一下“难道说，蛮族的英雄，还是个处男？什么都不会？”  
他的手指随着话语钻进了臀缝间，指尖轻触着隐秘的小口，光的脸红的快要发光了。

“你他妈的才是处男…你这么得意你行你上啊！”过于发热的大脑所带来的后果就是口不择言，光脱口而出的话下一秒就后悔了，他张了张嘴，还是没把解释的话说出来。堂堂光之战士，开口反悔这种事情也太丢脸了！  
“反正你现在赶快把我放下来，不然我就呜…！”  
光敏感地颤了下身子，他的视线向下，金色的长发蹭在他的胸口，诡异的瘙痒感由内而外的散发了出来。  
“变、变态呜…”

芝诺斯的舌触在他褐色的乳晕上，舌尖在中间舔动着，整洁的牙齿半咬住被舔的有些凸起的乳头，双唇微微用力，将内陷的乳头嘬了出来。  
“等呜…等下…！”光忍不住身体后仰，却将胸口向男人的唇边递了过去。说不清的快感自胸口处蔓延，光蜷缩着脚趾，整个人向上挺动，妄图逃开着种诡异的感觉。

太子放开了他一边的乳头，被吮的发红发胀的乳头硬硬地挺立着，男人伸手去按压它，张着小缝的乳尖又被按回了乳晕间，略带疼痛的快感让光忍不住哼哼。  
“这就硬了？”芝诺斯的手向下，抓住了他的性器“还说不是处男？你硬得都快射了。”  
“闭，闭嘴…”命根子被人抓在手里，此时的光之战士也只能说些毫无用处的威胁。“赶快松开…！你、你不要脸！

“不要脸？你都要射出来了，你还好意思说我？”芝诺斯轻声一笑，指尖在开始分泌性液的龟头上画着圈的摩挲，光挺直了腰杆，发出了意味不明的呻吟，男人低头加快了手上的动作，手指圈着那处快速地撸动了几下，指尖在包皮与龟头相连的褶皱处轻轻一蹭，骑在自己身上的人便发出了一声闷哼，浓稠的白浊全数射在了男人的掌心里。

“小处男。”芝诺斯将沾满了白浊的手在他眼前晃了晃，光大口喘着粗气扭头不去看他，芝诺斯也没强迫什么，一撩袍子将手伸了进去。  
“你这里好热，”男人一手掰开了他的臀瓣，沾着精液的手指在穴口处徘徊，趁着他还在失神，快速地戳了进去。“下面吃自己的精液舒服吗？”

“…闭嘴。”光浑身冒着热气，手脚发软，他恶声恶气地斥他，“你玩够了没有，你这个骗子！”  
“骗子？”芝诺斯的手指在高热的甬道中快速前进着，向内推进，他仰头张口叼住了他的喉间，口齿含糊不清地说着。“骗你什么了？你们不是把这种事情也叫做打架么？”  
“壶淡…！”喉间被男人的犬牙摩挲轻咬，光试图缩起脖子抗拒这种感觉。他那处隐秘的穴内，男人的手指挤压着柔软的褶皱，蹭着一处微微突起的地方来回按动，他忍不住地收紧臀肉，连带着甬道一并收缩，将男人的手指死死地咬在里面。  
“呵…”芝诺斯的喉间发出了一声意味不明的声音，他用二指撑开臀缝，中指在穴口不断收缩的间隙强势地插了进去。  
“什…！”两根手指不断地交替按压起那处敏感的地方，快感像是电流，随着男人动作的起伏一股股地冲向大脑，光难耐地呻吟起来，从未有过的陌生感觉在他的身体后方凝聚，引得他的性器再一次地抬头。  
芝诺斯扶着他腰的手握住了他挺立起来的性器，手指收紧，微弱的疼痛感混着快感让他的大脑一片混乱。

“想射吗？”  
“想…混蛋…快松开我混蛋…”  
“这个时候了，嘴还这么硬？” 湿淋淋的手指抽出，带着些暧昧不明的液体在饱满如熟透的蜜桃的臀上留下浅红的指印，男人勃发的阳物就停在他的臀缝间，怒张的龟头顶着分泌出来的性液在他的肉臀上滑动，“下面的嘴软成这样，上面的怎么就不会学学呢？”  
“闭嘴…你个变态呜！…等、等下呜…!”

嘴硬的青年翻来覆去就是这几个词语，芝诺斯终于是听腻了。他的双手覆在臀瓣上微微用力将两瓣桃肉掰开，露出里面汁水淋漓的内里，粗热的性器抵在口间缓缓推入，光睁大了双眼，胀满的不适感随着摩擦带来的性奋而逐渐被忽略。  
“太…粗了…”青年张着口急促的小口呼吸着，紧热的穴内肠壁蠕动，随着主人难以自控的动作快速地吮吸着肉刃，“你这…混呜…怎么这么粗…”  
直白而又淫秽的话语从芝诺斯的耳边断断续续地飘过，男人深吸一口气，劲腰一挺将剩在外面大半的阴茎直冲冲地顶了进去。  
他没有给光留下什么喘气的机会，掐着他的腰快速地在湿热的甬道里抽插起来。阴茎蹭过敏感的地方没有丝毫停留，顶开褶皱向最深处层层深入。光被操弄地有些喘不过气，他的身体和男人紧紧相贴，不断上升的体温混着节节升高的快感随着一次次的深顶而烫的他失神。  
芝诺斯看他精神都恍惚了起来，却又有些不满，抽插的动作逐渐缓慢，最终整根的肉刃满满地充斥在穴里，却一动也不动了。  
“我可不想操一个没反应的家伙。”芝诺斯咬住了他的下唇，疼痛让光飘散的理智回复，可快感的浪潮还在脑海里冲刷着，他迷蒙地低头看男人，充盈着水汽的灰蓝色眼睛像两枚宝石。麦色的身子泛起了红潮，显得胸口的乳粒愈发的艳红，光半靠在男人的身上张了张嘴，略带沙哑的嗓音尚还迷糊着地吐露出来一个转了好几个弯的“嗯？”  
“舒服吗？”芝诺斯一手揽着他，一手在被肉棒撑开的穴口处打着转的抚摸，麻痒的感觉顺着大腿根蔓延开来。光扭了下身子，不满于他停止下来的动作，他的双腿用力，企图通过跪坐地动作来填满自己空虚的内里。芝诺斯抓着他的腰阻止了他的动作，恶劣地在他的乳晕旁嘬了一个深红的印子。  
“操你的时候忸忸怩怩看着像个守贞童，现在不操了你又这么饥渴。”在穴口徘徊的手指终于挤出了一条缝塞了进去。胀满的穴口又被扩开三分，光喑哑着闷哼了一声，骚动般的渴望和尚未熄灭的怒火让他的大脑在失去理智和清醒的边缘徘徊，他快速地、狠狠地缩了一下后穴，低头看向男人海蓝色的眼睛，光的一滴汗水滑落，滴入了金色的长发中，悄声无息地打开了他体内的某个开关。  
“你他妈要做就快点，磨磨唧唧得还是个男唔——！”  
按压着穴口软肉的手指快速抽出，芝诺斯突然地起身让光猛地后仰，光下意识地将腿盘在男人的身上防止掉下，性器以一种微妙的倾斜角度向内顶进一块，滑腻的沾满性液的臀肉将囊袋加载了中间，芝诺斯的鼻间溢出一声轻哼。  
“这样才对，”芝诺斯金色的长发散落在肩头，他的双手抓紧青年的腰际，随着脚步的迈动快速抽插起来。“我的挚友，我的野兽，你要永远的记住——”

他迈步到了床边，肉刃破开层层的褶皱阻碍，发狠似地顶在深处的软肉上，淫靡的汁水随着抽送的动作贴着光嫩滑的臀缝滑动，最终滴落在床单上形成小小的圆滴。浑身泛红的青年被可怕的深度和力道顶到无法言语，他不断地夹着男人的身子向上挺动，以妄图缓解自己挑衅后的猛烈操弄。  
“太…太快啊…芝诺斯…停啊…啊…”  
男人将他的上半身放在床上，提起他的双腿将白花花的臀肉悬空，臀瓣随着双腿并紧的动作贴合在一起，让肉棒进出时大力地来回摩擦，泛起莹润的红色光泽。

“不管你需要什么，尽管来找我就好了…”芝诺斯折叠他的双腿，不断地加大力度顶入，将青年和身下的床单一次次向前顶进，又被他拉回。他低头看了眼光再次挺立起来随着操弄前后摇摆的性器，轻笑一声抓住了它，“用你的武器，用你的身体，来向我索取吧…！”  
“不呜…！”青年的眼角渗出了泪水，他的双手在头顶不断地扭动，被绳索在手腕处磨出了深红的圈痕。他紧绷着身子，腰肢弹起，和床单形成圆润的弧度“放开我…！放开呜——！”  
炽热的穴将肉棒大力地吮住，芝诺斯放肆地顶入肠道深处近乎拐弯的地方，甬道剧烈地颤抖，将芝诺斯吮的头皮发麻。他手下微微用力，掐住了滑腻的性器，嗓音略有沙哑地开口。  
“求我，恳求我，用你的身体，”海蓝色的眼睛已经变得深沉，浓重的欲望随着张口吐露的语言愈发逼近极限，“说出来，你知道要说什么的。”

“哈啊…呜…求你…”生理性的泪水被刺激到源源不断地流出，青年蜷缩着脚趾绷紧了足弓，双脚抵在男人的胸口不断地颤抖“射进来…啊…让我、让呜我射…！求你呜——！”  
猎人的嘴边勾起得逞的微笑，他松开性器的桎梏掰开青年的双腿，开合的姿势让芝诺斯半跪在床边，肉棒操进最深的地方射了出来。  
“呜…太、太多…呜要破了…”肠道的尽头堆满了腥膻的精液，顶在那里逐渐地鼓起一个微小的圆润的弧度。光的脖颈向后大力仰去，露出被啃噬的红红紫紫的喉间，颤抖的性器在男人松手的瞬间便射了出来，洒了麦色的光一身白浊，甚至有星星点点落在了他的唇角。  
芝诺斯埋在他的体内又顶弄了一番，抽出肉棒时，明明后穴都被操开形成一个圆润小口半晌无法闭合，里面的精液却还未流出，只在穴口堆满了性液摩擦产生的细小泡沫。  
光仰躺在柔软的大床上，半干的棕发因为汗水被打湿贴合在他的额头上，一身猩红惨烈的吻痕向下是鼓起一个圆润弧度的小腹和还在微微颤抖的性器。他大口呼吸着，灰蓝色的眼里凝了一层雾气，无神的眼睛盯着男人高大的身影，半晌才反应过来似的张口，破锣沙哑的声音刮着他的嗓子，在卧间响起。  
“混蛋，我下次再也不会上当了…”他软踏踏的骂着男人“这次我就当…就当被狗咬了…唔…！你要干什么！”  
他眼睁睁地看着芝诺斯扯下帷幔的固定带，在自己的性器上缠了一圈又一圈，抬起头来对他露出一个令他屁股发痛的微笑。  
“干什么？我认为我们还需要一些时间和精力来讨论一下你对我的称呼问题。”

-END


End file.
